


Yeah, Let's Play Baby

by archeralec



Series: Kinkymoon Saga [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Magnus Bane, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Feminization, Honeymoon, Kink Discovery, Loveseat Sex, M/M, Magnus in panties, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Since it takes place during the timejump, Top Alec Lightwood, a bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: For one of their role activities, Alec and Magnus decide to try something new and also discover something else that they're into.





	Yeah, Let's Play Baby

**Author's Note:**

> After doing some research, I'm back with the second part of Kinkymoon. In this part y'all will find out the outfit I had teased about in the ending line of the last fanfic.
> 
> Once again huge thanks to kinkymagnus!
> 
> And yeah the title is from Alec's quote in 2x06, my brain couldn't resist it and also told me to add in "baby" the title as well.

Excitement builds in Alec's veins as he sat on the couch in the open living room of their private island house, waiting on Magnus to exit out of their bathroom from changing into another outfit. 

It's a little after two weeks into their long honeymoon, and honestly Alec has never felt so relaxed and happy in his life. Every day was filled with, well sexual activities, since for some reason he and Magnus just really couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Well that wasn't _new_, but there was just another feeling behind it now, he figured it's because they're married now.

And since they couldn't keep their hands off of each other for more than three minutes and Magnus had brought along multiple different lingerie sets on their honeymoon, they've been discovering new things that they were into. And one of those new things is why he's waiting on Magnus to come out of the bathroom to begin. 

Two nights ago after he had just finished fucking Magnus hard on the couch, in their afterglow stage Magnus decided to bring up that they should roleplay, to which Alec immediately agreed to because they had done roleplaying a few times before. He figured it was gonna be one that they had done before just with Magnus in his lingerie, until Magnus told him the setup he wanted to try and the outfit he brought to go with it, needless to say? Alec grew hard again after hearing what Magnus said and ended up flipping Magnus over to fuck him again. 

Now he's just waiting to begin, biting on his lip and he can feel his cock slowly becoming hard, just thinking about Magnus in _that outfit_, imagining all of the things he could do to Magnus in that, fuck, what is taking Magnus so long?

As if Magnus heard his thoughts, the bathroom door opened. Alec felt heat suddenly flare up in his stomach as the sound of high heels, _fuck he didn't mention heels_, clicked on the tile flooring. He gathered a bit of control that he had and decided to shift his body around some on the couch to get a good view of his husband, his heart stopped completely and his cock twitched in his sweatpants when looking at Magnus who was walking towards the living room, he looked so fucking hot in that outfit. 

What was the outfit? Well, Magnus was dressed up in a fucking_ french maid's dress_, which had somewhat puffy short sleeves, a low cut neckline with white lace around it, lower there's a tiny apron around his waist, and also had some puffiness at the bottom of the outfit, down at his feet Alec saw the black heels that were paired with white fishnet stockings that stopped at Magnus's knees, he also had a black choker necklace around his neck that looked like a bow and a little feather duster in his hand. Like he said before his husband looked so fucking hot in the maid's dress, Alec licked his lips staring at him from head to toe, wanting nothing more than to just throw him down and make him a wreck. But he had to wait, he had to play his part, he could hold out a little longer.   
  
_Hopefully he could_, since like he said earlier, they didn't have much self control. 

Magnus had pretended not to see Alec's reaction to his maid's outfit, the way he looked him up and down, licking his lips and his eyes are dark with lust already, he had to resist the urge to smile smugly, because he was locked in his role. He just continued to walk to the living room, acting like he doesn't see Alec sitting on the couch until he's in there and does a fake gasp when he sees Alec. "Oh, Mr. Lightwood I didn't see you there, when did you get in, sir?" 

Alec cleared his throat building up some control, slipping right into his role as Magnus's boss. "Just a few minutes ago, you were busy in the bathroom so I just went to my bedroom and changed my clothes." he answered smoothly, still trailing his eyes over Magnus's body. 

Magnus bit on his lip, feeling his body reacting to the way Alec's eyes looked over his body. "Well I was just tidying up a bit in there and I was coming in here to clean, sir." 

"Hmm, well don't let me stop you Magnus." Alec tells him. 

"Um, Mr. Lightwood don't you have paperwork?" Magnus asked softly, his voice sounding so innocent, his cock twitched again in his pants. 

"Nope, finished it all at the office. Why you ask? Don't want me watching you clean Magnus?" He raised an eyebrow at him, Magnus just shook his head and gave him a small smile. 

"I was just wondering, sir. I don't mind you watching me clean." 

"Okay than, Magnus." He waved his hand, giving him the go ahead to go clean, Magnus kept the smile on his face as he walked passed the couch and over to the large canvas on one of the few walls in the house, he made sure to shake his hips just to tease Alec.

Alec shifted back into his former position, and bit down on his lip to the groan he felt in his chest from escaping, watching Magnus sway his hips, fuck he just wanted to grab Magnus's ass. Alec brings his hand to his cock and began to stroke himself through his pants, as he began to dust off the already very clean canvas art. 

Magnus's smile grew more wider, as he dusted off the canvas, stretching his body out in different positions, he heard Alec moving around on the leather couch, he knew that he was stroking his long cock, watching stretch out his body, he tried not to giggle as he finished with the canvas than moved over to the bookcase next to the wall art, the bookcase was taller than both him and Alec, it reached almost at the top of the ceiling it's impossible to clean the top, but it would allow him to show off more than the last one did. He began to hum lightly, pretending like he didn't know what was going on behind him, starting off with the lower shelves and working his way up, until it required him to stretch up which Magnus does, Alec finally lets a moan as Magnus's maid's outfit rose up just a tad to show off his panties, he felt so smug hearing it and then suddenly an idea popped in his head, Magnus thinks about it for a minute before he decides to do it. He loosens his grip on the feather duster in his hand and went to go up another shelf, only to let the duster fall from his hand, onto the floor. "Oh, damn! I dropped my duster," Magnus gasped looking down at his duster before bending over in a position where Alec could get a good view of everything. 

Alec was hard as fuck and the front of his pants was wet with the precum from his cock, watching Magnus act like he was cleaning the living room, he was about to reach the point of his self control just snapping. One of his moans had escaped him from just getting a glimpse of the panties Magnus was wearing under the outfit, it wasn't until Magnus dropped the duster Alec just let go, he watched Magnus bend down to pick up the duster. But he bent down in a way that the bottom of his dress lifted up and his ass was pushed out and that's when Alec saw the lace panties, they were completely black except for around the edges those white and they were so small and tight that Magnus's ass cheeks were hanging out. Alec's stomach twisted with hunger and his control was just gone after seeing Magnus's ass, he stood from the couch, strode quickly over to Magnus. 

Magnus did hear Alec getting up from the couch, he smiled in victory he knew that would get Alec up. He continued with his role of picking up the duster, until he felt Alec right behind him, still acting he didn't know what was happening before Alec closed the distance between them and he felt his husband's hard cock pressed against his ass and his hands were right on his waist. He gasped in shock at feeling the hard cock, trying to resist the urge to roll his hips back onto his cock, quickly abandoning the duster. He stood up, his back right against Alec's chest and he could feel the body heat from Alec. "Mr. Lightwood! You are-" is all Magnus can manage before Alec nipped at his ear, than leaned down and began to suck his neck on a sensitive area, he bit down on his lip to censor the moans that want to break free from him, as Alec continued to mark up his neck. 

It goes on for several minutes. Magnus's knees are somewhat weak, his breathing heavily and his cock is hard and leaking precum to where the front of his panties are beginning to get wet, god he's gonna be a wreck even more this time around. 

Alec is happy with his work on Magnus's neck, it's already starting to bruise a nice dark purple with his marks. He moved down pushing the sleeve down some, he started to leave kisses behind on his shoulder. "Magnus, fuck..." he murmured against his skin. 

"Mr. Lightwood, _sir_, we can't.."

"Hmm, yes we can Magnus. I want you, you can feel that," Alec said grinding his cock against his ass, Magnus let the moan escape him, letting his head fall back. "And you want me, I know you do, I have seen the way you look at me and..." he trailed off, sliding one of his hands from his hip to the front of maid's outfit, he slipped his hand underneath the fabric and felt how hard he was and precum steeping through his panties. "I feel how hard I made you and that's just from me sucking your neck." He placed another kiss on his shoulder before moving up to his ear. "Also, you aren't so quiet as you think. I could hear you moaning my name while you take baths, calling out my full name, or sometimes it's Mr. Lightwood or most of the time it's hmm, what is it baby? Oh yeah, _Daddy. _That's right, do you play with yourself thinking about me?" 

Magnus moaned, nodding his head. "Yes, sir. I do, I play with myself, thinking about your strong hands pinning me down and taking me so hard." 

A growl came from Alec's lips, nipping at the skin under his ear, gaining a gasp from his husband. "Fuck, baby you know how many times I stroked myself listening to your moans? Thinking about wrecking you, fuck. I can't wait to have you." 

"But we can't, you're with someone _sir- _ we just can't, because they might find out." Magnus reminded him, and then he's suddenly being spun around to face Alec, who immediately gave him a shiver from how he looks, his eyes are completely dark now they're almost black with desire for him. 

"Not anymore, I dumped them a few weeks ago, didn't care for me just my money." Alec admitted, pulling Magnus closer to where the front of their bodies were pressed together and he could feel Alec's aching cock. "We can be with each other, Magnus. We can be baby, you like me and I like you, we want each other, so we can be with each other now." 

Magnus gasped lowly, biting on his lip. "Mr. Lightwood... _take me, please_, make me yours." Alec smiled brightly and than he's pulling him in for a heated kiss, immediately Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, kissing back just as passionately as Alec was kissing him, letting his fingers get tangled in Alec's wavy hair. Alec's hands squeezed his ass tightly, massaging his fingers into the flesh, Magnus opened his mouth to moan and Alec slipped his tongue inside his mouth, their tongues meet as Alec slides his hand down to Magnus's thigh, he gripped his thigh and hikes his leg up to rest on his hip to which Magnus wrapped it loosely around him. The hand that's on his ass is still digging into the flesh until Alec decided groping his ass wasn't enough and pulled his hand back some to give a semi hard slap on the flesh, Magnus gasped at the slight sting Alec's large hand gave him, he rolled his hips against his husband trying to get some friction to his cock, Alec decides to give his ass another slap for that. He whines, rolling his hips again. So Magnus wants to be more naughty? Well he will just have to keep slapping that ass cheek. 

They fell into the routine of this, for a few minutes until Magnus is whining loudly, because it's not enough friction to get him off, it's just teasing him, he's too hard and the precum is slowly soaking his panties now. Alec knows this and stops his slaps, he caressed Magnus's ass cheek for a second before sliding his hand down to the back of his thigh, than Alec hiked up that leg up and onto his waist. 

Magnus gasped again at this, breaking the kiss, but thankfully he reacted quickly and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist firmly. Alec took the chance with Magnus breaking the kiss, to mouth at his adam's apple to mark up that area of skin once again. Magnus closed his eyes, tilting his head back and keeping his mouth open to let out moans as Alec marked his claim on his neck again. He feels Alec carrying him somewhere he just thinks that Alec might be bringing him to the couch or the bed, but once Alec stopped and lays him down. Magnus felt the surface that he's laying on didn't feel like the couch nor their bed, confused he opened his eyes to see that they were still in the living room, Alec is standing above him and he looked around and realizes what he's laying on. _The yoga love seat _that he had placed in the house a few years ago, in case he ever felt like leaving for a week and wanted to try doing yoga on the love seat. He instantly knew Alec intended to fuck him hard and bend his body in any position he wanted to on this love seat, the thought just made him moan loudly, plant his feet on the leather love seat and spreading his legs as wide as he could, making himself look so fucking sinful. 

Alec groaned deep in his throat, looking at his husband who just looked fucking sinful, his legs spread wide, mewling for him, his neck shining with his marks, old and _new. _Fuck, the heat burns in his stomach that goes straight to his cock, making it twitch again and he felt more precum dribbling from the tip. "Fuck baby, I have been wanting you since the day you walked in my door, looking all beautiful, I just imagined all of the things I could do to you, make you moan like so wantonly, make you cry my name, fuck you hard to where you can only mewl," he rambled in his character, Magnus whimpered at the words, his hand moving down to play with his cock. "Fuck there you go playing with yourself, such a beautiful slut aren't you baby?" a loud moan is ripped from Magnus, because being called a _slut _, was another part of the names he liked to be called during sex other than _princess _and _my girl. _"Fuck I can't wait to be inside that hole of yours, been thinking about it so much _princess, _" damn Alec and his good dirty talk. Alec stripped off his shirt, showing off his chest, Magnus bit his lip, shifting around, he just wanted to stroke that chest so bad. Then Alec is sliding down his sweatpants as soon as they are off, his thick and huge cock is exposed and standing proudly, he saw the precum beading at the top and rolling down his cock. Alec will always have the most perfect cock he's ever seen. 

"Fuck, Mr. Lightwood. You're so _big_, bigger than I imagined you," Magnus said, rubbing himself through his panties.

Alec smirked widely. "Hmm, wait until you feel me inside you, you will feel me for weeks, _months. _" Magnus moaned loudly, rolling his hips again, ready for Alec just to fucking take him. Alec just chuckled then proceeded to lower himself down, until he was on the love seat, his white precum rubbing all over the black leather, he's face to face with Magnus now. "Can't wait to make you _mine _and _only mine_, my girl," he whispered huskily, Magnus whined as Alec pressed kisses all over his face and slowly moves his lips down, taking his time to reaching his chest. Once he's there, Alec pulls hard on both of the sleeves as far as they can go and without ripping, revealing Magnus's nipples. "I have wanted to suck these nipples for so long baby, you want me to? Make you moan so prettily, like a slut? Hmm princess, want me to make them swell and wet with my saliva?" 

"Yes! Want you to make my nipples wet and hard, make me moan, Mr. Lightwood!" Magnus moaned, rolling his head back, he hears Alec chuckle again before leaning up to his ear. 

"I will baby, but first you can call me, by my full name or _sir _or _Daddy_, okay? No more Mr. Lightwood unless I say so," Alec told him, Magnus shook his head, understanding it. Alec smiled. "Okay baby, get ready to moan for _daddy_." But even with that he had no time to brace himself for Alec covering his nipple with his mouth, suckling hard. Magnus shouted and arched his back, pleasure shot down his spine and to his cock, causing more precum to ooze out. Alec used his teeth to bite gently at his nipple, sending small sparks of pain from his chest down to the pit of his stomach and also brought his other hand up to pinch and massage his other nipple as he sucks so hard, Magnus thinks Alec is wanting something to leak out of them. All he could do as Alec continued his work was let high pitched whines out, dig his nails into the love seat and his other hand found its way to Alec's hair and was now tugging at the dark locks. 

Once Alec felt the nipple he's sucking was hard and swollen in his mouth, he quickly switched over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, while his other hand came up to the other swollen nipple to pitch it, making sure it stayed hard, Alec listened to the high pitched noises from Magnus's lips and they went towards his cock, he knows it's impossible to get more hard but somehow he felt like his cock did get more hard. 

And by the time he's done with Magnus's nipples, Magnus feels so fucked out, he's panting for breath, his panties are just completely soaked with his precum, the front of the maid's dress was also trying to get wet because he had leaked through his panties, and they weren't even done with this yet. 

Alec sat back for a brief moment, taking a look at his handiwork on Magnus's chest, his nipples were so wet with his saliva, dark and puffy from his suckling. And Magnus, well his husband looked so fucked out and beautiful for him and only for him. He ran his calloused fingers over Magnus's sensitive nipples, gaining another high pitched sound from him that travels to his dick. He bit his lip, unable to resist the desire to place his lips back on Magnus's nipples, he leaned down and sucks ever so gently on his nipples. 

"_Uh, daddy_!" Magnus whined, arching back again, staring down at Alec, who doesn't make eye contact switching nipples, giving them soft sucks. Alec pulled back and stared up at Magnus with a look of longing. Before he opened his mouth and nipped at the hard bud, with his teeth. '_Ah! Daddy,' _ escapes him as Alec gave his nipples little licks before pulling away. 

"Fuck princess. You moan so beautifully," Alec stated, his voice is raspy and it makes Magnus shiver. "Hmm, you know maybe one day _soon _your nipples will be full and giving me something to drink," hearing that makes the burning in his gut heat up even more and his cock dribbled more precum, it also made him moan so loud, just the thought of what Alec just basically implied to him, he never thought about it to be honest, but now he might want to talk about it with Alec. "Keep moaning like a slut, princess, daddy loves it," he tells him, sitting up again. Alec ran his hands all over his body, teasing touches, until he reaches the bottom of the maid's dress and pushes it up to reveal the panties underneath, Alec moaned deeply at the sight of Magnus's cock pressing against tight fabric, he trailed his hand over the outline of his cock, feeling just how wet his panties are. "Baby, you soaked your panties so much, how about we take them off, hm?" 

Magnus nodded quickly, scooting his body up some on the love seat, to help Alec remove the panties. "Yes _sir_, please take them off." 

Alec smiled, gripping onto the sides of the panties and teasingly slides them down. Magnus whined impatiently with the slowness, but he lets Alec do it and raised his legs up from the love seat when Alec got the panties near his ankles, he slid them over the high heels Magnus is still wearing and tossed the underwear to the side, finally now they are out of the way. "There you go baby, better now huh?" Magnus gave another nod, feeling the excitement in his body growing more and more, because now Alec will notice a little something down near his hole, he could wait for the response he was going to get. He lets Alec spread and lift up his legs some, his husband's hungry eyes are on his dripping cock, he looked ready to swallow him whole. Except Alec doesn't do that, he moved his body back and lowered his head down to be at level with his cock, he took Magnus into his hand, using the precum as lube he strokes Magnus, gaining a mewl of 'daddy! ah' from him. "Damn, princess you want me so bad, you're leaking so much, hmm you know I did always want to taste that cock of yours, I'm gonna do that," he said, his hand stilled, holding his cock as precum beads at the tip Alec leaned in and closed his lips around Magnus's cock, sucking roughly. 

The sucking of his tip sends hot pleasure through his veins, making Magnus shout, _'fuck, daddy uuh!' _at the top of his lungs as more precum dripped onto Alec's tongue, he moaned at the taste, sucking more and using his tongue to tease the slit, that turned Magnus into even more of a mess, all he can manage to say is 'daddy, daddy, daddy, ah, uh, ah!' the pleasure is building in his stomach and his cock is twitching in Alec's mouth a sign of he's close, Magnus brought his hand to Alec's hair again, tugging. "Daddy, daddy I don't wanna cu- ye-" he choked out, Alec listened to him and takes his mouth away, even though he wanted Alec to stop, a whimper falls from his lips at the loss of his warm mouth. 

"You taste amazing, princess. You're so good too letting me know you were about to cum, such a _good girl _for me," Alec praised planting a kiss on his lips, his cock trembled at the praise. "Now I'm gonna lift your legs up to get a good look at your pretty hole, so I can prepare you for my cock." Magnus's stomach twists as Alec sat up and pushed back his legs far enough to get a view of his hole. Now Alec expected to see his hole clenching around nothing, waiting for his cock, but instead when he saw Magnus's hole was clenching around something, holy shit. Alec felt his cock jump, realizing what it was stuffed in Magnus's hole, his rim was tightened around a very bright pink _anal plug, a fucking anal plug. _Fuck that's what took him so long in the bathroom, he was preparing himself. 

Magnus giggled smugly at Alec's face when he saw the plug resting inside him, he did it, because awhile back they did talk about it and they just hadn't gotten around to using one because they were exploring other sexual kinks and with today's roleplay he thought why not bring it in? So he did just that. And he knew Alec loved it. "Daddy, you like it?" 

That snapped Alec out of his trance, he cleared his throat, slipping back into character. "Why, yes princess I love it, did you use this plug a lot? Wishing it to be my cock inside your pretty hole?" 

It made him moan, which also made Magnus clench tightly around the plug, Alec licked his lips at this. "Yes, sir I wear it everyday while I clean the house so I can feel it move inside me, wishing it was your big cock instead." 

"Fuck, princess. You won't have to anymore, you will get my dick everyday, gonna make sure you're stuffed nice and full, cum in that beautiful hole everyday," Alec rambled promises to him, making his husband whimper, at those promises. "Now I'm gonna take this plug out of you and see how you're doing, princess." 

He nodded, biting on his lip, keeping his legs up for Alec as he moved his hand to his hole, using a finger to trace around his stuffed rim. Alec gives a small push against Magnus's rim to see if he could slide his finger in beside the plug, he only got the tip in, pinching out a loud 'uh!' from Magnus who also clenched his muscles around the plug again. The plug most definitely had to come out right now, so Alec took a hold of it with three of his fingers and began to tug out the plug, Magnus whined as it was being tugged out of his hole, his muscles didn't want to let go and tries to pull the plug back in but Alec ended up winning and slides the plug out, a moan of loss came from his husband again as his empty hole clenched. He set the plug off to the side and looked down at Magnus's swollen hole, it looked so fucking pretty, he just wanted to eat him up, but right now they didn't have time for that, they needed more then that. "Hmm I need some lube. I know you prepared yourself but I wanna make sure, princess." 

Magnus quickly snapped his fingers summoning the lube, it appeared in Alec's hand with a blue glow, he grinned, opening up the half empty bottle, he spurts some onto two fingers before putting it down, bringing his fingers up to his rim and circles around it, teasing him before he easily slipped them inside. "_Uh, daddy! Daddyy,_" Magnus moaned at the fingers penetrating him, his hole's already swallowing Alec's two fingers, pulling them in further. Alec growled lowly, dragging his long fingers against his walls before doing a scissoring motion, to make sure Magnus was stretched out enough for him. He was, but Alec was so close to his prostate, he just had to tease him, so he aimed his fingers and pressed right into his prostate. 

"Oh fuck, daddy! Uh!" Magnus yelled, seeing damn stars as pleasure shot down to his cock because of his prostate being hit. "Again, please dadd-y uh!" he didn't get to finish because Alec didn't need to be told twice, he pressed his fingers against his prostate. A smirk spread across his face as he jabbed his fingers repeatedly into Magnus's prostate, each hit he was rewarded with a gasp of 'daddy!' and a clench of his inner muscles around his fingers, making himself tighter than he already was. A steady string of precum rolled down his cock with the teasing of his prostate, Alec couldn't resist and used his finger to wipe off some of the cum and he stuck his finger in his mouth, groaning as the sweet and salty taste touched his tongue. 

"Hmm fuck baby," Alec hummed, now dragging his fingers slowly over Magnus's prostate, he mewled feeling Alec's long rough fingers just brushing against his prostate, teasing him. "So tight, even though you've been stretched. You're gonna feel so good around my cock, princess." He muttered, sliding his fingers against his sensitive walls, a whimper came, as Magnus tried to clutch his hole to keep Alec from leaving, but alas Alec's fingers slid right out of his hole and he made an offended noise, feeling so empty. 

Magnus blinked up at Alec, who had reached down and picked up the lube again, he squeezed a fair amount onto his hand, before taking his cock into it and slicked himself up, he made eye contact with him and Magnus bites his lip his hand trailing down to his hole, to rub around the rim. "I can't wait for your big cock, sir. You're gonna stretch me so wide." 

Alec moaned, rubbing his thumb over the top of his dick. "I'm gonna pound you good and deep, baby fuck my come into you. Gonna make you feel so fucking good, my princess." Magnus squirmed his body on the love seat, letting out a mewl just ready for Alec to fuck him. Alec finished with lubing himself up, he grabbed a hold of Magnus's legs and placed them onto his shoulders, taking a hold of his cock again, Alec shifted himself forward until he was face to face with Magnus, his cock brushing against his ass cheeks, smearing his precum on those cheeks. Magnus's lower body is bent and his knees are bent up to Alec's face, in this position it allows a much deeper penetration, but with Alec's long cock it was already possible for it. 

They kept eye contact, as Alec positioned the spongy head of his cock at Magnus's rim, the rim flutters for a moment as he pressed against it. Magnus's hole immediately opens up and takes the head inside, and the rest of the cock followed right behind it, Alec slides with ease into Magnus's hole, feeling the hot lubed up walls squeeze his cock oh so fucking good, fuck he doesn't know how Magnus can still be so tight even with all of the preparing he gives him, he groaned as he finally bottomed, his hips are right against his husband's ass. Magnus on the other hand is having a hard time catching his breath, he lets out little gasps as he felt wonderful stretch Alec's long and thick cock gave him, it felt so good rubbing against his walls, he slid inside. He didn't feel empty anymore, he felt so fucking stuffed and he realized half of Alec's cock was pressed against his prostate caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot up his spine and he let out a choked moan, clenching around Alec's cock. If he wasn't wreaked before, than he sure as fuck is now. 

A groan tore from Alec's throat, feeling the walls around his cock clench tighter than before, his heart is pounding in his chest and he's already fucking sweating. He's clutching hard onto the leather on the sides of the love seat, staring at Magnus who had his eyes closed, his mouth is open and slipping out little choked gasps, he was wrecked, oh so wrecked. He looked so fucking gorgeous. "Baby, princess open your eyes," Alec commanded softly. 

Magnus opened his eyes, since when had he closed them? And he's greeted with Alec looking at him with those loving and lust filled eyes, he moaned, rolling his hips back on Alec's cock, feeling it press against his prostate but not hard enough. "Daddy, daddy, you feel so good inside me, I feel so full, not empty anymore, you made me full, daddy." 

"Oh fuck, princess. You've such a pretty dirty mouth, but thank you for letting me know how you feel, my beautiful girl. Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Alec asked, voice oh so deep it makes him shiver. 

"Yes, daddy, I'm ready for your cock. Please, please fuck me, plea-" Magnus is interrupted by Alec smirking widely and drawing his hips back, dragging his cock away from his prostate and out of his hole just a tad. His muscles squeeze Alec's cock tightly, trying to keep it from sliding out even further, granting Magnus a low moan from Alec, he keeps drawing his hips back until half of his cock is out of Magnus, and then he slammed his hips hard back into his husband, his cock aimed right into his prostate, tearing a loud moan of 'uuhh, daddy!' from his chest as he tossed his head back in pleasure and clenched his walls around him again. His smirk widened and he held up this rhythm, fucking his length hard in and out of Magnus, making sure to aim his cock fully into his prostate to be rewarded with those beautiful sounds of 'ah's 'uh's and 'daddy' which made his cock twitch every time he did so, his hips slapping against the flesh of Magnus's ass. That heat was slowly returning to his stomach with every thrust, it's gonna be here soon, but he's gonna hold off as long as he could. 

As for Magnus. He was in heaven, with every thrust was somehow deeper than the last one, his prostate is being abused so much, all he can do is just mewl out the little 'uh, uh, uh, uh's and 'ah ah's, that Alec loves so much, he only could form two words and that was 'daddy!' and 'sir!' Alec's cock is splitting him open so wide, his cock rubbed against his walls. Alec is praising him with each noise he lets out telling him how much of a good girl he was, taking his large cock so well, how beautiful he looked all sweaty and fucked out right now, he whimpered at the words, focusing on them, the way Alec's cock opening him up and how he felt his balls slapping against his ass cheeks. The burning pleasure is back and it's everywhere under his skin and in the pit of his stomach, his brain is basically turning to mush. Fuck he's such a fucking mess, his cock is rubbing against Alec's lower stomach and he's leaking so much that it's getting stuck in the hair trail that leads to his cock, this angle is so damn perfect, the penetration is amazing, he can just feel Alec everywhere. 

Alec grunted with the hard snaps of his hips, staring at Magnus, who did look so beautiful with those noises falling out of his mouth, his glamour had fallen and his cat eyes were on full display, which made his breath catch at the sight of them, shining so brightly with pleasure filled tears in them. He's wrecked and it's all because of him. "Keep up those moans, princess, you sound so beautiful. You're stretched so fucking wide and yet still so tight. You're so messy, I must be fucking you good huh?" he asked smugly, a hard snap pitches a loud gasp from Magnus who tossed his head back again.

"Fuck me so good, sir- daddy, so good never felt like this before! Your cock makes me full, you're wrecking me so good, daddy!" Magnus cried out desperately. "Need more, sir, need more of you please." 

"Gonna give you that, gonna make sure my girl is taken care of, give you my seed every day. Princess you're all _mine._" 

Magnus clenched his muscles at Alec's voice, gaining a moan from him because of the heated walls clamping down around his dick. "All yours, daddy. I'm _yours_. Please more..." 

And with that, Alec continued with his pace of thrusts, going faster and harder than he was before fucking Magnus brutally. Magnus couldn't do anything in his position, he couldn't fuck himself back on Alec's cock, or nothing, all he could do was shout and gasp out because Alec punched his breath right out of his lungs with his thrusts. The strength Alec's putting into the thrusts is so much that Magnus felt the love seat shifting underneath them along the tile flooring, made his stomach twist, it goes on for awhile until the hot pleasure is just so intense that his body feels like it's on fire, mainly in the lower part of his stomach. His orgasm isn't too far away from taking him over, and judging from the way he felt Alec's cock throbbing against his walls, his isn't far behind either. 

"Daddy, daddy- sir. I- I'- I'm gonna- gonna cum soonn!" Magnus shouted, tightening his grip on the love seat as Alec gave a short sloppy jab at his prostate again.

Alec grunted, feeling as the white hot burning in him grew more and more, to where he was getting sloppy with his thrusts into Magnus. "Fuck baby, so is daddy. Hmm shit so tight, my hands are so busy baby, can you cum from from my cock and rubbing against my stomach? Can you cum from that my good girl?" 

"Uh! Yes, yes I can, Alexander!" Magnus mewled, using Alec's full name instead of 'daddy', throwing his head side to side. 

The sloppy rough thrusts continued, until the pleasure is just burning away at Alec's control and it just fucking snapped inside him, his cock pulsed and he felt the hot ropes of his come spurting out and into Magnus, he moaned and rutted his hips against Magnus's ass, fucking his seed further into his body, riding through his orgasm, trying to catch his breath, feeling his body tremble some. 

Magnus felt the white hot pleasure become so intense that took one rope of Alec's come and one lazy rub against Alec's stomach for his orgasm to take him. "Alexander!" he yelled out Alec's name tossing his head back, body tensing up as he spilled his warm cum hard onto Alec's lower stomach. Magnus rode through the waves of his orgasm, mewling Alec's name, he quivered, slowly coming off of his orgasm, his cock twitched, wanting to become hard again at feeling Alec still moving inside him.

Eventually Alec stopped his rutting as his cock softened inside of Magnus, he doesn't pull out instead he just gently collapsed on top of Magnus, who brought his hand up to caress his sweaty head, Alec placed kisses onto his chest as they lay there, trying to catch their breath. And Alec was the first one to speak up, after a few minutes of silence. "We'll definitely be roleplaying with the maid's dress more often now, 'cause that was fucking amazing." 

"Hmm. Yes most definitely. Alexander," Magnus agreed, running his fingers to get the knots out of his husband's hair. "So glad that I decided to bring that outfit along." 

Alec lifted his head up, staring at Magnus, his eyes are gleaming with so much love his heart jumped. "I love you, Magnus." 

"And I love you too," he said softly. Alec smiled and leaned in connecting their lips in a loving kiss. Their lips move together slowly, barely any heat behind it during the kiss Magnus suddenly remembered what Alec had said earlier in their roleplay. When he was sucking his nipples and had told him that he couldn't wait for them to be full and giving him something to drink, he had casually mentioned that kink and Magnus needed to talk about it. So he pulled away from the kiss, making Alec groan and he chuckled lightly. "Sorry, but Alexander I need to talk to you about something. Something you said earlier..." 

A confused expression appeared over Alec's features. "Something I said?" 

"Yeah, during our roleplay, when you were sucking my nipples you said..."

Oh, _oh_, right. Alec remembered what he let slip now, he had mentioned the kink that's been on his mind quite a lot recently. He was so into the dirty talk and sucking on Magnus's nipples, had just made him casually confess the kink. Honestly he doesn't know how he randomly just started thinking about it, but ever since he's gotten so fucking hard just from the thought of it. "Oh yeah, that- I've been just thinking about it a lot lately. Giving you my seed, making you swollen and having your nipples leak, all because I gave you that," he felt that familiar hot feeling suddenly reappearing and his cock throbbed inside Magnus, slowly hardening again as he imagined what Magnus would look like. Stop it now damn it, "I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable for you-" 

Hearing Alec mentioned what he had been thinking, that heat started to curl within the bottom of his stomach once again and his cock twitched, thinking about it, he also felt Alec's cock becoming hard inside him after he trailed off, clearly thinking about something until he came back to himself. Magnus heard the words 'I'm sorry' and he didn't let Alec finish his sentence before he pulled him into a kiss that held some heat behind it, it doesn't last long and he pulled away again. "It's not uncomfortable, Alexander. In fact it's the opposite of that, it turned me on a_ lot _."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "It did?" 

"Yes, it did so much." Magnus answered with a smile, biting his lip. "I never thought about it before but when you mentioned it earlier, just the thought of you doing that turned me on so damn much. It's something I think we should try.." 

"Really? You want to try it?" Alec asked, to make sure. Magnus nodded his head and Alec growled deeply in his throat, gaining a giggle from Magnus. "Fuck baby you're amazing, so amazing." 

Magnus grinned mischievously, sliding his hand down to his chest. "Thank you _sir_, but right now we should get back to what we were doing before?" he moaned out at the end, pitching his nipple with his finger. A groan escaped Alec's lips, muttering 'fuck' under his breath before he pulled Magnus into a much more heated kiss. 

Later they would explore the newly discovered kink, but for now it's round two with the maid's dress.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! the second "Kinkymoon" fanfic featuring roleplay and a maid's outfit. And honestly I didn't expect for the word count to be 7k. I was thinking it would be around the same as the last fanfic but it got away from me.
> 
> Again a huge thanks to kinkymagnus, for going over this.
> 
> As for my next fanfic- well actually y'all expect part three to be posted by the next weekend, because I already have it written out!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: immortals-malec where I still am crying over Alec and Magnus.
> 
> And let me know y'all's thoughts, because I want to know, the comments and kudos are very welcome! Like very! :)


End file.
